posadapierreistfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom (Uzalu)
Tom or Uzalu is the savior of the New Drunken Peasants Wiki. He is the bane of all Pierreists and a master debater. Saving the Wiki After the first Autism Siege, the DP admins realized their time on the wiki was up. They could no longer hold a strong enough resistance against the Pierreists. Defeated, they retreated to media wiki, a botched downgrade site. Among those who fled was the pragmatic and noble warrior, Tom. Tom had his claim to DP fame in having a hand in shutting down AiU's twitter. An extremely honorable act he proudly identifies with himself. Tom joined the admins in their flight to help with the new wiki's construction. With their quiet departure, the admins believed their new site was secure from Pierreist intelligence and proceeded to reconstruct their fragmented empire. However, their exile was soon discovered by the Pierreist leader Pierre Tru Dank who lead a second campaign against the their new stronghold. The barrage was catastrophic. The Pierreists were well equipped and ready for battle. Young men battled hardened from years of the fighting admin oppression now throwing themselves into the full might of war. The admin's men were not so lucky. Men of every age stood almost naked in the deathly cold. Little food, little sleep, little energy left from the brutal hours spent slaving on the new wiki. Most were barley even men. Boys really. Some others were too old to even bare their guns and just sloped on the ground giving into all their fatigues. They almost put up a fight to the Pierreist line, but little could even be said if it was even a defense and just not complete submission. The wiki defenseless, all hell broke loose. Houses and businesses burned to sunder as swarms of Pierreists poured into the streets and alleys. Women and children fleeing their burning homes, clutching what little was left of their belongings. The elderly and the sick, the houseless and the poor were trampled by the fleeing of the mobs of civilians. All was lost. There was no escape- the Pierreists were closing in on the last of the admins and their fates would be forever sealed. But then, a hero came. Of from the horizon, brandishing a shining armor atop a mighty white steed was Tom Uzalu. With the banner of heroes trailing behind him, Tom single handedly saved the wiki from the Pierreists by burning down the entire fortress and killing all of the non-admins. With nothing left to conquer, the Pierreists fled in horror of the white knight back to their holdings, defeated and broken. Aftermath After Tom's victory, he humbly took the title of "Grand Savior of the Drunken Peasants Wiki and Most High and Noble Protector of Freedom and Liberty". When asked about his brilliant military strategizing, Tom simply replied that he "only did what Sun-Tzu would have done". Tom was also awarded admin status on the next wiki for his valor. It's has been confirmed by Tom that Tom gets more pussy than Comrade Tru Dank. Tom Hero.png|The Bright Future of the DP Wiki Tom Admin.png|God in the Flesh Best Pierreist Prop.png|A True Pierreist rejecting Uzalu's Bourgeois Tricks